Surprise Visit
by SmileFlute
Summary: 12 Olympians one camp following their head child. Every god/goddess follows one of their children( ex: Poseidon, Percy Athena, Annabeth) but many surprises are in store for them because do they really know their children? (Athena and Poseidon never learned about the kiss.)
1. The Idea

Surprise visit

**AN hi this is my first story so please no bad reviews thanks**  
**Oh and Selena and Benckendorf made it through the war and Athena never talked to Percy at the end of THLO **

**sadly I do not own PJTO**

Olympus

Ugggggggggg Athena thought. Today marked the first year after the war and nobody had seen their children since it. Then an idea came to her called the one person who would he as worried about their child as her.

Posidens palace

*RING RING RING RING RING RING*  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT IT'S SIX AM!" Yelled Poseidon  
"We'll hello Poseidon nice to talk to you." Athena said calmly.  
"What do you want?"  
"I was bored and started to think about how the other gods and goddess don't appreciate the demigods and how we haven't seen our kids in such a long time."  
"And?"  
"Here's my plan..."

Olympus

"Okay I'll call a meeting and see you here in fifteen."  
"Bye."  
"Bye"

15 minutes later in the throne room

"What are we here for?" Grunts Ares.  
"Well thank you for asking Ares. Poseidon and I (Athena) have come up with a great plan. We aren't appreciating out children who helped us out so much. Poseidon..."  
"Thank you Athena. Athena has invented this device that will take us anywhere and I shall take us to our children."  
"POSEIDON! NOO!"  
"Shut up Athena I do what I want."  
Athena tackles Poseidon and starts grabbing the device. Poseidon fights back with force but lands on the device.  
"No it's broken!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy: "WHAT THE HADES?!"

**AN**  
**I hoped you liked it there will be more coming**


	2. Awkward

**AN: THANK YOU so much elliefs it means a lot to me being the first reviewer. This chapter is for you! :)**

Camp Half-Blood Percy POV

"Dad?" I asked confused what would he be doing here with Lady Athena next to him?

"Son." Replied my father the sea GOD.

"Lady Athena." I bowed down.

Why were they here? Oh my gods did they find out that Annabeth and I kissed?! They are probably so mad knowing they hate each other.

"Where is everybody else?" Athena wondered out loud.

"Probably in Olympus." replied my father.

"Well we would be to if you didn't break the remote"

"I broke the remote?"

"Yes you!"

"We broke it together."

"No we didn't!"

"Yes we did!"

"No we didn't you broke it"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

Oh my gods they were loud yet nobody seemed to notice people would just walk by us and not notice two of the most powerful Olympians.

"Can you please be quite!" I screamed

And that's when it got crazy

Let me just say its not fun when your relatives come and visit.

**AN**

**I hope ya'll liked it. Your favorite characters and funny moments are coming next. :) **

**I'll write soon,**

**~SmileFlute **


	3. Just Turn Invisible

**Hi thanks for reading. Thanks for all your reviews and views.**

**I hope you like this chapter. R and R. Sadly I don't own PJTO. **

Camp Half-Blood Percy POV

"BE QUIET BE QUIET BE QUIET BE QUIET BE QUIET BE QUIET BE. QUIET BE QUIET BE QUIET!" I screamed so loud I think I lost my voice but good thing I didn't. "Now just turn yourself invisible and just hang around till its clear.  
"I Object" boomed Zeus.  
"No Zeus listen to the boy." Athena told him.  
"Okay well I'm going to continue my normal life now." I said and with that I left them when I turned around I couldn't see them any more. Yes! I have sword fighting with Annabeth. I haven't seen her since yesterday. I walked into the arena just staring at my feet and right when I look up I see a flash of blonde curly hair and then I realize I'm on the ground. I look up at her and say,"What was that for."  
"Happy Birthday!" She said.  
Oh yeah it's my birthday I forgot.  
"Do you remember what other anniversary it is?"  
She got off of me and smiled "Yes," she said. We both leaned and kissed.

Athena POV

WHAT THE HADES?!

**Well? I hope you liked it don't worry I'll update soon. Can you guess what Athena saw I bet you can.**

**~ SmileFlute**


	4. Please Tell Me I'm Dreaming

**Big event in the chapter remember its still Percy's birthday. Enjoy**

Athena POV

No this cant be happening my daughter and Poseidon's son!  
Athena don't think like that I told my self maybe he's not Poseidon's son lots of boys have black hair and green eyes not sea green though. Just walk away Athena walk away.

Poseidon POV

I walked into the arena looking for Percy. I looked around and saw him standing next to a girl with curly blonde hair and a tan body she looked like a typical California girl until you looked at her eyes you would have thought she was a daughter of Aphrodite. But her eyes just ruined the image stormy grey just like Athena's. Oh Gods and where was Percy's arm? Right around her shoulder. Maybe my eyes just got the girls eyes wrong I am over a thousand years old and Triton always puts his arm around girls. But she looked so familiar. What was her name? Ugggggggg first Percy's probably dating here and no one told me!  
"Come on Percy lets fight I'll go easy on you due to the three special occasions" the girl said.  
"No need for that." My son replied.  
"Oh yeah I remember saying I will never making things easy for you," with saying that she flashed a smile. And they started fighting.

Percy POV

When I sat down for dinner Annabeth walked up and sat down next to me.  
"Happy birthday again. I hope this cake is better than last years." She said.  
We ate a piece then we did the most logical thing we kissed. Of course that started the chain reaction of getting thrown in the lake and I it was the second best kiss ever.

Athena POV

I walked into the dinning pavilion and looked at the tables all the kids but Annabeth were there maybe she was in the cabin. But Then I noticed percy wasn't there either. Hmmmmmmmm...

WELL? I hoped you liked it I will update soon R and R

~SmileFlute


	5. I'm So Sorry Percy Annabeth

**Hi I'm back. Sorry this is so short but I think two chapters in one day is very good. So I hope you enjoy. :) Oh and the gods have already told their children they are there asp everybody knows. Okay? Good :)**

Percy POV Percy's cabin

I walked out of the bathroom from taking a a shower and changed into a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. Then I heard two familiar voices.  
"TELL ME NOW or I'll disintegrate you!" My father yelled  
"Fine!" Annabeth was crying. I tuned The rest out grabbed Riptide and ran out of the bed room yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER."  
"Percy," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I know I said is wouldn't tell anyone but he forced me to." She just cried and cried I gave my dad a hurt look and said, "How could you be so cruel."  
Annabeth calmed her self down and said, "I'm so sorry percy. He made me tell him. I don't think it's that bad having your dad know."  
"Actually son," he said. "I'm glad you found a book you love."  
WHAT?! I thought.

**Can you guess? Try and I'll see if one is right hint think little girls and ocean and book/movie. R and R and guess.**

**~SmileFlute **


	6. What!

**Hi! I'm baaack! Happy? remember that Selena and Beckendorf are still alive.**

Aphrodite POV

"How could this happen?" I yelled at my favorite daughter, Selena.  
"I'm sorry mom," she cried.  
"Just how did it happen?"  
"Well first he said hi to me and he was sweet and cute. You've never even seen him."  
"Well... Tomorrow I'll meet him."  
"YAY I love you mom!"  
"I love you too."

Percy POV

I'm so confused.  
"Son I know it's a girly book but you shouldn't be afraid to read it." My dad advised.  
"Thanks dad."  
"No problem would you like me to read it to you tonight?"  
"No thanks."  
"Okay."  
"But dad stay and listen it will be fun."  
"Let's begin," Annabeth started. "Deep down in the sea...

**Like it? I gave another clue. First person to guess right gets the next chapter dedicated to them. So guess on.**

**~SmileFlute **


	7. Authors Note

HI SmileFlute here. I have a question. Do you like the story? I want to know if I should continue. So please tell me.

~SmileFlute


End file.
